<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Зубы by Lunar_the_tramp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516903">Зубы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp'>Lunar_the_tramp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hotel Transylvania (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Curtain Fic, Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Toothache</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:33:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Зуб? — Дракула, как вампир, был лишён всех прелестей, связанных с болезнью зубов. Глядя на мучения роднейшего (после дочери) существа, он быстро вспомнил о чём-то и радостно выдал: — Что ж, тебе повезло. Гриффин был человеком и знает, как решить твою проблему!<br/>	       — Я боюсь…<br/>	       — Бояться будешь, когда за тобой ангел в чёрной рясе и с полевым инструментом явится. А сейчас идём!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Зубы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Пап? — В глазах Мэйвис стоял вопрос.<br/>	      Самый великий вампир мира оторвался от документов, которые проглядывал с завидным вниманием, и оглянулся на дочь:<br/>	       — Что случилось, комарик?<br/>	      Девушка растерянно пожала плечами и тихо произнесла:<br/>	       — Не понимаю я Джонни. Он такой милый, добрый, весёлый… Пап, а у парней бывают дни?<br/>	      Дракула подавился воздухом.<br/>	       — Ч-что?! — Он немного пришёл в себя и честно задумался. — Да вроде нет. — И осторожно уточнил: — А почему ты спрашиваешь?<br/>	       — Да Джонатан странный какой-то в последнее время! — так и всплеснула руками Мэйвис. — Замкнутый какой-то, невесёлый. Не есть не хочет, ни смеяться. Я уж подумала, может, заболел, но нет! Что с ним может происходить?<br/>	      Тревога дочери передалась и отцу. Искренне забеспокоившись за состояние зятя, Дракула встал и направился к нему.<br/>	       — Что тут у тебя за ломка? — поинтересовался он, незаметно просочившись внутрь. — Мэйвис очень волнуется. — И тише: — И я тоже.<br/>	      Джонатан глянул на возвышающегося над ним графа абсолютно несчастным взглядом:<br/>	       — У меня зуб болит.<br/>	       — Зуб? — Дракула, как вампир, был лишён всех прелестей, связанных с болезнью зубов. Глядя на мучения роднейшего (после дочери) существа, он быстро вспомнил о чём-то и радостно выдал: — Что ж, тебе повезло. Гриффин был человеком и знает, как решить твою проблему!<br/>	       — Я боюсь…<br/>	       — Бояться будешь, когда за тобой ангел в чёрной рясе и с полевым инструментом явится. А сейчас идём! — И, не слушая слабых возражений, вампир схватил Джонатана за руку и потащил к невидимке.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>